Portable computers and other electronic devices are often, provided with slots for receiving PC cards, especially those constructed in accordance with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card Industry Association) standards. Such standards specify PC cards having a width of 54 mm, with Type I cards having a maximum thickness of 3.3 mm, Type II cards having a maximum thickness of 5 mm, and Type III cards having a maximum thickness of 10.5 mm. Type II cards are by far the most popular.
The value of portable computers and the like can be greatly increased by allowing them to transmit and receive signals through radio wave communication systems that are commonly referred to as wireless or mobile phone or cell phone systems. In such systems, a user may insert a smart card such as a SIM card into a mobile telephone, the card containing an electronic chip with data that authorizes the holder to incur charges in making telephone calls. In one system, the smart card identifies an owner to be billed or represents a pre-paid amount stored in or attributed to the smart card that can be reduced by a telephone calling charge.
Portable electronic devices commonly do not have a slot for receiving and connecting to a small smart card, and commonly do not have an antenna or other facilities for making telephone calls. A PC card that enabled a portable electronic device to make telephone calls so as to transmit and receive data, voice, music and other communications by radio waves, and especially through an established wireless telephone network, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a PC card is provided for insertion into a slot of a portable computer or other electronic device, to enable the device to communicate through radio waves, especially through an existing wireless telephone network. An antenna lies primarily in the PC card in the antenna stowed position. The antenna can be moved rearwardly out a rear end of the PC card housing to a first deployed position so at least most of the antenna projects rearward of the housing rear end. In one arrangement, the antenna comprises an elongated rod forming a radiator that can be pulled rearwardly by a plurality of centimeters out of the rear of the PC card. The radiator is pivotally mounted on a mount, and the radiator can be pivoted to a vertical orientation after it is moved rearwardly out of the PC card, for better radio transmission and reception. The rod can be a resilient leaf spring that holds a 90xc2x0 bend so a pivot joint is not required.
The antenna can be mounted on a tray that can move from a stowed position wherein the antenna lies within the PC card, rearwardly to a first deployed position wherein the tray has been pulled out and the antenna lies rearward of the PC card. The tray forms a recess for holding a small smart card, of the type having contact pads on one of its faces. Such smart card can authorize use of a wireless telephone network.
The antenna can be mounted for rotation about a vertical axis to pivot from a stowed position within the PC card, to a deployed position rearward of the PC card.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.